HG RW
by Carmina003
Summary: Hermione finds a way to finally tell Ron how she feels.


**A/N: My first R/Hr in a while. I was really in the mood to write one in the past week, except I had no inspiration, so when the first time inspiration hit me, I immediately wrote this down in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**HG + RW**

_Flashback_

_Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast looking positively radiant. Harry and Hermione were already sitting down because they had gone ahead for Ron had been ambushed by Lavender in the Gryffindor Common Room. He sat down across them and picked up a piece of toast to eat. Lavender entered the Great Hall moments later, a scowl on her face._

"_What happened between you two?" asked Harry as he noticed Ron's and Lavender's expressions, especially the difference between them._

"_She FINALLY ditched me." Ron said quietly so Lavender would not overhear his little celebration._

"_What made her end it?" Hermione inquired looking up from her book._

"…_Honestly, I don't know what I did, but I'm glad I did it," Ron answered happily._

_End Flashback_

This was three months ago and Hermione was scared that another Lavender might come into Ron's life. She did not want to suffer another period of endless tears at night and of wondering why she had not done something to progress their relationship. Therefore, she decided that soon enough she would confess her feelings to Ron.

She decided soon enough meant today.

After breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Transfiguration to attend. When they arrived at the classroom, Hermione paused at the door.

She grabbed Ron's arm and said, "Wait, Ron, there's something I need to tell you."

Harry at first made to turn around, but with a knowing smile on his face, he entered the classroom to give his two best friends privacy.

"Huh? What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, a confused look upon his face.

"I-I, um, I—"

"Hurry up inside you two! Class is about to start!" Professor McGonagall barked at them as she came up behind them.

"Yes, Professor," the two apologized in unison and hurried inside. The only two unoccupied seats were at an empty table in the back and Hermione and Ron hurried to sit down before their Professor chided them again.

Hermione and Ron took out their textbooks, parchment, ink, and quills to ready for the class. As Professor McGonagall began discussing the new topic they were about to learn, Ron turned towards Hermione and said, "Wait, so what were you going to tell me?"

"Weasley! No talking in class! If you open your mouth again while I am talking about the theory of Conjuring Spells, mind you a very important topic indeed, it'll be five points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall scolded.

Ron gulped and nodded. Then, Hermione and Ron both went back to their notes, quickly writing down any information they missed. When it was nearing the end of class, Hermione paused from her note-taking.

'_I should tell him soon, before I lose my nerve. But, how..? Oh, I know, I'll write him a note! But, what should I write? I don't want to write "I like you" because he might not know what I mean. I don't want to write "I fancy you" or "I had a crush on you" because I'd feel weird writing that. But what, then? OH! I've got it!' _Hermione thought.

She ripped a square off her piece of parchment and while her cheeks turned pink, she wrote: _HG + RW_. Then, she drew a heart around those letters. Her cheeks now red, she took a deep breath and gave the square piece of parchment paper to Ron. Ron took the piece of parchment in his hands, stared at for a moment or two. Hermione slightly turned to look at him, watching for a reaction.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned to face Hermione, his mouth half open. Hermione felt a stab of hurt as she looked at his expression, interpreting it to be shock and repulsion. She felt tears form under her eyes, threatening to spill over and just then, one did. Suddenly, the bell rang to signal the end of class. Hermione quickly gathered her materials, slung her bag over her shoulder, and ran from the classroom.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called after her. He turned to see Harry, his face accusingly angry, hurrying to him. "I'll catch up with you in Divination, Harry!" Ron hurriedly left the room in search of Hermione. He looked left and right in the corridor and spotted her bushy-haired head bent down; she was running quickly to her next class.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron shouted, hurrying to catch up with her. A couple of moments later, he was within reach of her arm; he grabbed it and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. Hermione was crying hard now, her hands covering her face. Ron, unsure where to begin, said, "Hermione..? What you wrote, is that… is that really true?"

Hermione, after regaining control of her tears, nodded and shakily said, "But obviously you don't feel the same way, so forget it." She turned to leave.

"No, Hermione, wait! You're wrong," Ron chuckled and continued, "I'd never thought I'd say that, but whatever you thought my reaction meant was not what I meant! I… I do feel the same way."

At this statement, Hermione looked up, her face streaked with tears. "You, you do?"

"Yes! That's one of the main reasons that I wanted to break up with Lavender, because I realized how much I really like you. …That and the fact that she gets real annoying most of the time." He grimaced.

Hermione looked at Ron's eyes and her eyes filled with tears as she realized the sincerity behind them.

"No, no, don't cry, Hermione," Ron said soothingly, wiping the tears away from her face with his thumb. Then he noticed the time on his watch. "Oh, Merlin! I have two minutes to get to the top of the North Tower!" He hesitated, and then bent down slightly to kiss her cheek. "I'll talk to you later, Hermione!" He said to her over his shoulder and ran towards the North Tower.

Hermione put her hand where Ron had kissed her, smiling at his retreating figure, and hurried off to her Arithmancy classroom.

**A/N: GAH. My first fanfic in a while, so please review! I don't really like how I ended it, I think it's alright. I would like it better if it had more of a conclusive ending. =/**


End file.
